<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>物をぱらぱら壊す by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288047">物をぱらぱら壊す</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sadism, Spoilers, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by a song and decided to write a fucked up Kokichi fic.<br/>Please don't cancel me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>物をぱらぱら壊す</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi was a person who liked to destroy things.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Whether it was clocks, teacups, remote controls, or building blocks… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The liar liked to destroy the things that were important to people the most:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dolls, puzzles, phones, photos…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>People who watched him destroy the things they loved were sad and scared, terrified even!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But no matter how often he did it he couldn’t help but feel entertained at seeing those people despair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They always took care so greatly of the things he learned to break until they were a pile of rubbish. Yet they never learned and kept those things in arm’s reach.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He always got so weird and enjoyed the tension to the upmost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liar especially liked destroying the things of a certain detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things Shuichi loved were even more fun to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all end up in pieces, so he repairs and breaks, repairs and breaks them to the point where Shuichi also had forgotten how it once looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi loved breaking things more than once to see the same heartbroken face over and over and over again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had even demolished things crammed full of memories and feelings: </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stuffed toys, plastic models, pianos, letters… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Musical instruments, paintings, pottery, sculptures… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The things people put their own emotions and hopes in last forever and so their souls dwell in them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The more souls, the more precious things.</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They breathe fragilely, enjoy life, and are then silently killed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaede hanging by a rope and the life seeping out of her body</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kokichi wanted to continue breaking Shuichi’s soul.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gonta, Miu all dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wanted to rip it in a million pieces just to stitch them back to his heart’s content and destroy the ‘fixed’ soul again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The moment it’s about to vanish he’ll just fix it, and break it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another endless cycle, how long will it take to get boring?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It will never get boring because Shuichi is his favorite person!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will laugh while Shuichi cries.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kokichi could see it in the detective’s eyes whenever he looked at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He loved Kokichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kokichi loved whoever loves him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wanted to break the things that were precious to Shuichi. So he broke himself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi enjoyed the thought of Shuichi seeing his best friend and lover die and the despair in his eyes was everything he needed to imagine in order to leave this world satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He couldn’t fix this now. He could never fix it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He also could never say sorry.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/><br/><br/>Inspo = <a href="https://youtu.be/eC4XuTe7Hyc">yeah its a song :sweats:</a></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>